Bella's Different
by inthelaurels
Summary: He finally changes her. But something is different about Bella, she is more than they ever expected. But what will she do when everything she loves is threatened by her mere existence?
1. Chapter 1

Yes, this is one of _those _stories.

But bear with it, it is different.

This first chapter is short, but keep reading.

Blah.

Just read it and review!  
Thanks!

(EDIT: This first chapter has been seriously redone..so..yay! Hopefully it is better.)

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward, please" I whispered. His doubt was tangible, surrounding him like a sort of aura.

He leaned closer and I felt his cold breath on my neck, the scent intoxicating my senses. His golden eyes were fixed onto mine, a mixture of anxiety and love permeated them. I gave him a reassuring smile and pushed the hair away from my neck. My pulse was pounding in my ears, my breathing hitched. I craned my neck sideways, but never took my gaze from his. He needed to know how much I wanted this. He drew even nearer, his lethal teeth only inches from tearing into the exposed flesh of my neck.

"Bella…" His velvet voice broke. He hesitated, and drew back. "I can't do this,"

He tore his eyes from mine in shame and buried his head in his hands.

"I can't kill you," his voice sounded strangled beneath his hands. His body was rigid on the edge of the bed.

My arms reached out for him, and wrapped around his cold frame. He flinched at my touch.

"I'm sorry," he whispered through his fingers.

"Don't be," I whispered softly. I understood his hesitation. I understood more than anyone because I had heard his reasons for not changing me over and over again. I understood, and yet, I did not agree. He told me it was damning my soul to hell by becoming a vampire. But every time I stared into those beautiful eyes, I knew God would not damn such a beautiful soul. I wished he could understand that.

"Edward, look at me," my voice was firm, but soft. Those golden orbs turned on me. His eyes had such a power over me; they stripped me down to my very soul. Right now, they seemed to be pleading with me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I can't-" I placed my finger on his cold lips, keeping him from expressing what his eyes had already expressed.

"Edward," I sighed, placing my hands on either side of his perfect face, "I know why you are scared. I have heard all the risks and all the consequences and I am willing to take every risk and bear every consequence to spend an eternity with you,"

"You shouldn't have to," his voice was laced with acid," You should not have to give up your life, your very _soul _for me. Bella, I'm not worth that sacrifice."

"And what I am willing to sacrifice is my own choice. I know your views, Edward. I just cannot accept them. You may see it as me laying down my life for you, but I see it as you giving me another life, a new one, an eternity with you." I felt a heat rise up in my belly and spread in my veins. I would fight for this life with him, even if I had to fight him for it.

"I love you!" The tears that always seemed connected to my anger rolled down my cheeks, "Don't you get it? I love you so much more than anything I am giving up. Yes, there are sacrifices, but I'll sacrifice them with no regret. Nothing could hurt me more than not being able to be with you."

His arms wrapped around my trembling form and his fingers brushed against my cheeks, wiping away my tears.

"But Bella, I will always be with you," his arms tightened around me to prove the truth in his words. I pushed against his hold, and stared up at him.

"But I won't always be with you. I _will_ die someday, Edward. Humans grow old, and they die. And what if I die sooner than that? If I'm sick or hurt…will you change me then? Is it that you would only change me to _save_ my life? But then you would have to admit that it would be _saving_ me rather than condemning me. I want this now, Edward. I want this when I am healthy and not dying, so I know it is an act of love not fear of loss," My tears were now flooding down my cheeks. "I want this life with you and I want to know you want it too."

I could tell my words hit my target. The inner battle that was consuming him now seemed to be waning. Something had clicked, he had made a decision.

His hand caressed my cheek and the other lifted my chin to him. Our lips met for only a moment before he pulled back, my eyes met his in confusion, but his stared back at me for an intense moment before he spoke,

"I love you, Bella," his eyes smoldered like a dimming fire, "And I want this,"

His teeth slashed my throat before I could even blink. A soft moan was all that escaped my lips.

---------------------------

Aw. Nothing more romantic than a slash of the throat!  
Twilight makes romance so twisted..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here's the second chapter. The one where the twist happens. DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had felt this fire before but it was even more excruciating than I had remembered. It was if liquid fire was now running through my veins, leaving me thrashing and tearing at the bed. I was sobbing from the pain, my face was wet and my breath coming out in big heaves.

I realized I was screaming. Piercing shrieks, which hurt my own ears, but I couldn't stop. I screamed for Edward, but realized he was beside me. He was talking to me, but I couldn't make out what he was saying because of my own screeching. I started thrashing again, but I felt Edward's arms holding mine down to keep me from hitting myself. 

I could feel the venom spreading. My veins felt if they we being burst open.

I wanted to sleep, not to feel anymore. Just to wake up and the whole process be over. But I realized I would never sleep again.

The fire was raging through my body, but now my muscles were starting to harden, which was another excruciating process. I didn't know how long it had been or what stage of the process this was. I could not keep track of time, had it been days, hours, or minutes?

My muscles felt like they were being stretched and compressed at the same time. This stopped my thrashing, but I now had frequent and powerful muscle spasms.

I had stopped screaming, but still was sobbing uncontrollably. Edward was by my side the entire time, and even though I couldn't feel it through the pain, I was pretty sure he was holding my hand. Since my screaming had subsided, I could hear what he was saying.

"I'm so sorry, Bella…I'm so sorry," he kept saying over and over again. He sounded like he was crying, but vampires don't cry.

"I…wanted...this" I choked out. "I…love…you"

My muscles went into another spasm.

The pain never subsided once. I had stopped crying, not because it had hurt less, but because my body had stopped producing tears.

The venom was still pumping through my body and my muscles still hardening. But now my whole body was starting to change. I felt a sudden cold, which helped with the fire, but brought a whole different pain with it. Now I felt as if I was being covered in ice. It stung again my skin, freezing it. I did not know which hurt worse, the hot or the cold.

I felt as if I could not take anymore. I wished for death to end the pain.

But then something happened.

Suddenly, a white light surrounded me; it was forming around me until I couldn't see anything but this strange, blinding light. It frightened me at first for Edward did not tell about this part of the transformation, but since it had been over a hundred year since his, maybe he didn't remember.

I realized I could feel no pain. My process was coming to an end.

I sat up, not because I wanted to, but because my light cocoon pushed me into that position. I felt an odd sensation on my back and if something was stabbing thorough, but I could feel no pain. I tried to crane my neck to see what it was, but my cocoon kept me from moving.

And then I started to absorb the light. I hugged me close and seeped through my clothes and into my pores, it was a very strange sensation and it felt very cool, but it was also strangely comforting, having the light inside me.

And then the light was gone, and I was sitting upright on the bed looking at the seven vampires which had surrounded my bed. I smiled, thinking they had come down to welcome me into their family, but my smile quickly vanished when I saw their faces.

They stared at me as if they had just witnessed something terrible, and they all looked completely confused.

The worst of all was Edward's face; he looked utterly shocked and a bit scared.

"What's going on?" I asked, and was completely shocked by the sound of my voice. It still _sounded_ like me, but it sounded almost melodic.

"Bella…" Alice started, her face was unreadable. I turned to her anxiously, but she didn't continue. I turned to Edward.

"Edward, what's wrong, what happened?" I pleaded for answers. He just looked at me, lost for words. I let out a hiss of frustration.

"IS ANYONE GOING TO TELL WHAT IS GOING ON?" I bellowed, and the sound resounded in the Cullen's basement. Good thing it was sound proof, because I'm sure if it wasn't most of Forks would have heard me.

It was Rosalie who made the first move. Rosalie, who had never really liked me and frequently ignored me, she was the one to hand me the mirror, of course she would be the one to have a mirror.

I took it, eagerly, and gaped at my face in the mirror. It was different; yet, it was still me. My face had lost its baby fat, but still had retained its heart shape. My lips seemed even fuller and my cheekbones were more pronounced. But my eyes were the outstanding feature on my face. They were not the chocolate brown they had been, but nor the golden topaz which I had been expecting. I gasped, they were silver. They weren't gray or a light blue; they were pure silver and shining brightly.

Then I caught sight of something more astonishing than my silver eyes. I turned my mirror slightly to look behind me. Something big and black was behind me. I shrieked, and spun my head around to see what it was, but the thing moved with me.

I realized with horror, that I had sprouted wings.

Big black wings, which slightly resembled bat wings, but were covered in shiny feathers.

I turned once again to Edward, I wanted to ask what happened to make me like this, but another question bubbled to my lips.

"What am I?" He gazed at me with his perfect face, not really sure of the answer.

"Bella…" he started, his beautiful voice sounded pained. But it was Carlisle who answered instead.

"Bella, you are the Bringer of War."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ah, updating is so hard.

I have so many ideas for the story, but can't seem to put them all down!

Thanks for all the reviews!

Hopefully I can get these chapters out faster!

--------------------------------------------------------

"W-What?" I stammered. I looked at Edward again, trying to comprehend what I was.

"Bella," he started, "I think you need to rest, you just transformed." He was pleading with me.

"I'm a vampire now! I don't need to rest!" I was shouting. I didn't like how frightened he looked. It terrified me.

He looked down at my hands, I followed his gaze. I was clutching the bed, and my fingers had sliced right through the mattress. I quickly moved my hand, leaving two big holes in the bed.

"Edward and Bella please accompany me to my office," Carlisle said calmly. I once again turned to Edward. He nodded and stood and took my hand.

I also stood eagerly. I wanted answers, but I jumped up a little too eagerly. I rammed into the wall opposite me, leaving a sizable dent.

"Sorry" I mumbled. I am still dangerous on my feet, even with my enhanced abilities.

I followed Edward up the stairs. We both were silent, this scared me even more. As we walked, I noticed sounds my human ears would have never picked up. I heard the soft patter my bare feet made of the wood floor, the rustling of the leaves outside, even the sound of a fly buzzing around at the other end of the house. I listened harder and heard the frantic whispering going on below us.

"What is she?" Alice whispered.

"Dunno. The Bringer of War? What the hell is that?" Emmett replied.

"It can't be good. Did you see the look on Edward's face? And Carlisle was defiantly feeling anxious" Jasper added.

"Poor Dear. She must be terrified." Esme sounded sincere.

"It's just like her," Rosalie spat, "To bring more trouble to our family!"

"It's not like it's her fault!" Alice defended me. Rosalie just scoffed. Edward must have heard this too, a low growl rumbled in his chest.

"Did you see her wings?"

"How could you have missed them?"

"I guess we now know where the bat myth comes from," Emmett laughed.

"This is no time for laughing Emmett," Esme scolded.

We had reached Carlisle's study. I wondered how I would get through the doorway with my newly sprouted wings.

"Try focusing on folding them in," Edward whispered in my ear. I did as instructed and felt an odd sensation again, just above my shoulder blades. I craned my neck to see what was happening, and saw my great black wings receding into my back.

_Could this get any weirder?_

My stomach lurched as we stepped in, I wasn't really sure if I wanted answers anymore. Edward shut the door behind us. It was pointless really. The all could hear us from anywhere in the house, even with the door closed. But it at least gave us the allusion of privacy.

I watched Carlisle as he searched through his enormous bookcase, filled with books, some looking centuries old.

_Some probably are_, I thought stupidly.

He finally plucked a book from the shelf and held it gingerly. It looked ancient. My eyes followed the book as he walked toward me and handed it to me.

The book was huge, and looked very old. I traced my finger across the gold embellishment on the spine and stared at the cover. It had no printing on the front, just more gold embellishment. I opened it; the pages looked fragile and worn. I glanced at the writing.

"I can't read this," I said, looking at the unfamiliar language which filled the pages.

"Try," Carlisle said. I was completely confused. How was I supposed to decipher this? I had only made a B in Spanish and this defiantly was not Spanish.

I turned to Edward, trying to understand. He nodded encouragingly. I looked back at the page, focusing on the words.

"Is this Latin?" I didn't know what made me say this. I have never taken a Latin class in my life. The only Latin I'd ever seen was on the back of a coin.

"Yes, it is" Carlisle answered plainly, "Bella, now try to _read_ it."

I looked at the words again, now trying to comprehend them. Words tumbled out of my mouth.

"The chosen one. The one will arise when the tension between the wolves and the cold ones peaks, and the war will begin. The one will lead the vampires into battle, and will have power that no vampire has ever known."

I stopped reading. I couldn't believe I had just read Latin.

_Okay, maybe things can get weirder._

"But why her?" Edward spoke. He was now looking at Carlisle. Frustration was clear in his face.

This seemed like a strange question. He should have asked how not why. Then it struck me a second too late. The words that I had just read come to me came back to bite me.

"Wait… _I'm_ this 'chosen one'?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I-I can't be. You've got it wrong. I can't lead anyone into battle!" My voice was growing steadily louder. They were wrong. I can't be this 'Bringer of War'. I was supposed to spend eternity with Edward, not be leading anyone into battle. This can't be happening.

"I must be dreaming!" I was yelling frantically now. Edward just wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. I tearlessly sobbed into his chest.

"We should have noticed the signs." Carlisle muttered.

"What signs?" I turned to him, but still clutching Edward. But it was Edward who answered me.

"You are unlike any human we have ever come in contact with. You didn't shy away from our alien nature like most humans do. And your immunity to my power, and Aro's and Jane's was certainly a sign we did not think upon. And your unnatural attraction to danger. They all were signs"

I shook my head furiously. It still did not make since.

"What if I hadn't become a vampire? Would I still be this 'chosen one'?"

"There was never a chance that you would not become a vampire. This was fate," Carlisle answered.

"This wasn't supposed to be like this!" I yelled. "It was just supposed to be a painful three days, and then I'd be like you! Not some 'leader of vampires'! I don't want this. I just wanted to be with Edward. This isn't fair!" I had succumbed to sobbing again.

"I know, love. I know." Edward was trying to soothe me, and it was working a bit.

"Well, there is some good news," Carlisle said in a very doctorly way. As if I had been diagnosed with some horrible disease, but there was some sort of treatment.

"What?" Edward looked a little hopeful.

"This 'war' could not be for a hundred years! Time is different for immortals." This seemed to brighten Edward up, but it frightened me even more.

"So this 'war' _is_ going to happen?" I asked weakly.

Carlisle looked as if his 'good news balloon' had deflated. He looked gravely serious.

"Yes, war is inevitable"

I didn't want to hear anymore. I just wanted this to be a horrible nightmare, from which I desperately wanted to wake up. I stood up to leave Carlisle's study, but Edward stopped me.

"Bella, you haven't asked the most important question yet," I looked at him curiously. What else do I need to know?

"Don't you want to know what your powers are?"

----------------------

A/N: Uh oh, another cliffhanger. Exciting chapter coming up!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: K, so I lied when I said I would have this up soon.

sorry. :/  
writing's hard.

But here is chapter 4!!  
And thank you kelsey for proofreading it.

oh a picture of bat Bella for you guys!  
much better than the last. ew

www. deviantart. com /deviation /60933430/

(take out the spaces i still can't figure out the linking..sorry for the ones trying to explain it..i dont get it)

Here's Chapter 4!!

And I love reviews!

Thank you guys so much for reading.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh…yeah…" I said and sat back down.

"Well, I know I've got wings and can read Latin. Is there more?" There couldn't be more. Could there?

"Yes. And its not just Latin you can read. The Bringer of War can speak and read in any tongue, it is an ability needed in order to rally all the vampires for war." Carlisle explained. Oh no, Public speaking?

"I have to _rally_ the vampires? Won't they know that a war is about to start?" I didn't like the sound of this. The Cullens are the only kind vampires I have ever met. I shuddered as I remembered our visit to Volterra.

"Well, yes and no. They will know, but most will not want to accept it. We have had a truce with the werewolves for a long time. No one will want war."

I sighed.

_Especially me. _

"Is there any other power I need to know about besides these things?" I gestured to my back, "And what about my eyes? Why are they silver?"

Edward took the book from my hands, and turned the worn pages to a certain spot and began to read.

"The one will be blessed with great wings of the bat and eyes of pure silver, but these are only the telling signs of The One. The Bringer of War has great power that no vampire has ever known. The One will have the power to control the special abilities of fellow vampires. But a unique power shall also arise from The One, one that only will be awoken during times of terrible distress or complete joy."

He finished reading and watched for my reaction.

"You can read Latin?" I asked incredulously.

_Figures. _

This obviously was not the answer he was expecting, because he looked a bit frustrated.

"Bella, Did you not understand what I just read?"

"Yes," I whispered, "I did."

I didn't want to believe it. That I, Bella, from Forks, Washington could be this 'One' the book kept referring to. That I was "blessed" with this power. I was not special.

"Well?" Edward was staring at me with his intense golden eyes, studying me.

"I-I don't want them"

"You do know that it makes you the most powerful vampire in the world"

"I don't want to be"

"Well, there is nothing we can do about that now," Carlisle sat back in his chair.

I sat quietly, trying to comprehend my "powers". I didn't like to think about _controlling_ anything, so I avoided that all together.

"Well, what's this 'power that shall arise from me'?" I choose to ask.

"Well we don't know that yet. It seems you have to be either incredibly happy or sad to use it. It must be something to use in battle." Edward seemed to be contemplating this as he spoke.

I cringed. I really didn't like this "battle" talk. A picture of me decked out in medieval armor popped into my head, and I stifled a laugh.

Carlisle just sat pensive in his chair across from us. He seemed troubled. Edward must have heard what he was thinking because he froze, a deep growl building up in his chest.

"I won't that let happen," He said through gritted teeth.

"They will come after her, if they find out," Carlisle said with a serious expression.

"They won't find out then," Edward snarled.

"What? Who?" I didn't like this cryptic talk. I wanted to know what was going on. Carlisle just sighed.

"The Volturi,"

"The Volturi? But I'm a vampire now! They have no reason to come after me." I was confused. I remembered Aro's warning clearly, but I was changed now. Why would they come after me?

"They have every reason. They can't have anyone more powerful than them _alive_" Edward looked disgusted.

"But you just said I'm the most powerful vampire in the world. They wouldn't dare mess with me."

Edward looked at me, surprised at my response.

"But Bella, you are still only one person. Even with these powers, you cannot overcome all of the Volturi and their guard! And you can bet if they find out, they will send everyone they've got. You are too much of a threat."

I shrank back.

"So, I'm pretty much doomed?" The point of becoming a vampire was _not_ to die.

"No, my sweet Bella," Edward was out of his chair in a flash and was now kneeling down in front of my chair. He took my face with his hands, and leaned closer.

"I promise," his voice was ringing with sincerity," I won't ever let anything happen to you."

"Edward," Carlisle's voice came from behind him, "I think she has enough information for now."

He nodded, but without taking his eyes off of me.

"Let's go," he said taking my hand, and leading me out the door.

My mind was racing with all this new information. I didn't even realize that Edward had led me to his room until I was sitting on his couch. He sat next to me, and pulled me into his arms.

"I haven't told you that you look beautiful, yet," he said kissing my hair.

"Oh yes, big black bat wings and all," I said playfully. But this seemed to distress Edward because he went ridged beneath me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," his voice was full of remorse.

"Don't." I pulled back.

"Don't ever say that. Don't ever regret changing me." I didn't want him to regret me.

"But I've once again put you in danger. I can't forgive myself for doing that," His head was in his hands. He turned away from me.

"Edward," I started. "Please, don't blame yourself. I _wanted_ this. If this is the price to pay for an eternity with you, I will gladly pay it."

He turned to me and smiled weakly.

"I don't deserve you." He pulled me into his lap.

"I think it's the other way around," I whispered, leaning into him.

Our lips met in a hungry kiss, but one that did not pass our carefully set boundaries. But we both seemed to realize at the same time that I no longer was human. We pushed deeper and farther than we ever had dared before. Our lips were locked into a fit of passion, and all the worries that I had moments before vanished. All that consumed my mind was Edward kissing me like I had never been kissed before.

Suddenly the door burst open, and I unwillingly let go of Edward's lips.

"Oh, sorry," It was Alice. I realized that Edward and I were in a very compromising position and tried to move, but Edward held me fast.

"Alright, Alice, we will be down in a bit," he answered her thoughts.

"Well okay," she said impatiently, "but you can't hog Bella all day!"

I smiled. I really did love this family. Alice skipped out of the door, humming.

"What are the plans for today?" I asked leaning in for another kiss.

"Well we need to start your training." He breathed.

"Training?" I pulled back.

"Vampire training of course."

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So yay! More of the Cullens in the next chapter. Cuz I love Alice so much!


	5. Chapter 5

Longer chapter, yay!

Pleeeaaassee review!

I've got a lot of reads, but not a lot of reviews. :[

By the way, I don't own any of the wonderful characters. All thanks to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!

----------------------------------------------------

"Oh, riiight," I said, as if it was a completely normal ordeal. But I didn't move to get up. I just nestled into his chest.

"We should probably get down there," Edward whispered into my ear. I groaned. I didn't want to leave his arms; I could stay there forever.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you. You won't have to leave my arms" Sometimes I really wonder if he could read my mind.

He stood and I clung to his neck. He looked so perfectly handsome at this moment. I could tell my eyesight had significantly improved since I was changed, even though I was 20/20 before. But now I could see every fold in his shirt, and every muscle that stood out in his neck. I could count every eyelash, and see each bronze strand of hair curl around his perfect face. I took a deep breath, and breathed in his delicious scent. It seemed even better than it had before, if that was possible. A thought popped into my mind.

"Edward, how do I smell?" He responded by taking a deep breath in.

"Wonderful," He said, with that crooked smile which I loved.

"Still appealing?" I knew I was being ridiculous, but I also knew he was partly attracted to me because of the intoxicating smell of my blood.

"Even better than before, now there is nothing dangerous about your extremely alluring smell." I smiled, contented.

"But you know, I would still love you even if you smelled like old socks," He chuckled. I playfully hit him in the chest, but I was not used to my new found strength. I had hit him hard enough to push him backwards, and since I was still in his arms, I went down with him. We were a tangled mess on the floor.

"Bella..." Edward said with a sigh.

"Sorry, I'm new that this," I said trying to untangle myself. There was a booming laugh coming from behind us. I looked up seeing Emmett laughing his head off at us.

"Attacking him already, Bella?" If I was still human, I would have been blushing. Edward was already standing and extending his arm to help me up.

"We're all going to the clearing," Emmett informed us, still chuckling.

"_Everyone_?" I asked a bit worried. Anything I needed training for usually turned out to be a bit of a fiasco. I shuddered as I remembered 3rd grade soccer training camp.

"Yep. Everyone wanted to go!" Emmett said, as we walked down the stairs.

_Greeeaattt._

We were on the last step when I was attacked. Alice was obviously excited to see me. She hugged me fiercely.

"Bella! We've been waiting for forever! You look beautiful! Ah, I'm so excited for your training!" Alice said at superhuman speed. I was surprised that I caught every word, but then again it was an advantage of a vampire.

"Thanks," I smiled. Jasper, who usually stayed at a distance because of my tempting blood, hugged me.

"Welcome to the family,"

"Glad to be in it." I replied. The fear from this morning was wearing off, I was so glad to finally be in the family.

Emmett gave me a big bear hug and lifted me off my feet. I was glad I was indestructible because I'm sure he would have crushed me.

"Hey little sis!" Emmett's booming voice echoed throughout the house.

"Hey big brother," My answer was muffled because of the hold he had me in. I giggled. It was so nice having a big family seeing I had never had any brothers or sisters. Thinking of family though made me miss Charlie and Renee. I pang of guilt hit me when I thought of never seeing them again. I tucked this away in my long list of worries.

"I would appreciate it if you would not crush my girlfriend," Edward chuckled.

"Like she could be crushed now," Emmett retorted, but consented in putting me down. But I was once again engulfed in another hug. Esme's sweet voice greeted me.

"Oh Bella!" she cried, "I'm so glad you joined our family! You've made us all so happy!"

"Thank you guys so much!" They were all being so friendly. Even Rosalie was faintly smiling. This surprised me, hearing her outburst earlier. I tentatively smiled back.

I took my spot next to Edward, who pulled me to his side. I glanced up at his face. He was smiling brightly, which suited his face very well, it made him look even more stunning. Just looking at him was dazzling. He looked at my blank expression, puzzled.

"So, uh," I said, trying to clear my head, "What car are we taking?" I asked. They all looked at me as if I had said something incredibly funny.

"We're running, silly!" Alice answered.

And with that we were out the door, Edward dragging me by my hand. I tried testing out my speed by myself, and took to it quite easily. The speed in which I used to be terribly afraid of, I now reveled in. It was exhilarating.

We were running through the forest constantly having to dodge trees and roots. The rest of the group dodged these easily. I, however, clipped the roots with my feet and bumped into quite a few trees.

We reached the clearing in record time. I turned to Edward and asked him about my slower reaction time.

"Yeah, I noticed that, too. It's just a guess, but some of our most outstanding traits as humans follow us into our lives as vampires. And well, I've never met anyone as klutzy as you, Bella." He answered calmly. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Y-You mean I-I'm a clumsy vampire?" No! I was finally going to be graceful, the one time ever in my life, but my clumsiness came back to bite me once again. Edward noticed how much this bothered me; he pulled me to him and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, don't worry. You certainly aren't as clumsy as you were human. And it's not like you can hurt yourself falling," he was trying to help, but I still wasn't completely comforted.

"And I will always be there to catch you," his musical voice made my heart swell, the metaphorical one of course. I smiled, feeling much more comforted. I reached up for a kiss, and was happily received.

"Are you two gonna go at it here? Should we just turn around?" Emmett yelled across the clearing, chuckling. Good thing I was already dead, because I would have died right there if I were human. I hid my face in Edward's chest. Edward just growled.

"Well maybe we should! Then you can see how it feels to live with you and Rose!" He yelled back. I heard laughter. But I still didn't budge. I couldn't believe they were talking about this in front of their parents!

"Alright, alright," Carlisle's calming voice came from somewhere in the clearing. I turned too look at him, glad he had brought that conversation to a stop. He looked a bit annoyed, "Let's start Bella's training."

Alice let out an excited squeal. I sighed. Edward gave me an encouraging smile.

"Okay, Bella, seeing we know you can run, we are going to test you're reflexes next," but before Carlisle could say anymore a stick came whizzing at my head. At lightning speed I reached up and grabbed it before it hit me. I whirled around to see who threw it. Alice tried looking innocent, Jasper looked amused, Emmett was trying hard to keep a straight face, and Rosalie just looked bored.

"Well that takes care of that," Carlisle said smiling.

"Now you're going to have to control you're strength a bit," he gestured to my hand. I looked down at the stick; it was in splinters. I let out a soft gasp.

"What we're going to do is gather around Bella and throw anything in reach at her, and see if she can catch them and not break them." I really didn't like the sound of this. But Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme all made a circle around Edward and me. I looked up at Edward; he looked as if he didn't like this idea very much, either.

"Edward, c'mon," Alice giggled, "It's not like we're going to hurt her." He reluctantly took a spot in the circle.

"Go!"

All the sudden sticks, rocks, and other objects were all coming at me at alarming speed. I grabbed them out of the air, with little difficulty. This was nice, seeing I've never had any hand-eye-coordination.

"Alright, stop," Carlisle said calmly. The flying objects stopped coming, "That was very good Bella."

I smiled.

"Now, we will go on to your _special_ talents," I stiffened. I had almost forgotten about them, _almost_. "We will start with flying. Try unfurling your wings, Bella" Carlisle said it as if it was a normal thing to tell a person.

I closed my eyes, just as I had imagined my wings folding in to me, I imagined them unfolding out of my back. I felt the odd tingling sensation, and opened my eyes. Seven dazzled vampires looked back at me.

"They're so beautiful," Alice sighed. They all nodded, even Rosalie. I wasn't used to so many people looking at me like this. It made me a bit uneasy.

"Uh, now what do I do?" I asked. Carlisle seemed to snap out of it.

"Well, try making a running start and beating you're wings." It sounded simple enough. I turned and started sprinting. I then tried beating my wings. My feet left the ground and I was up in the air. I couldn't believe it. I was _flying_.

But the trees swirled up before my eyes, and before I knew it and before I could stop, I ran into them. I was tangled in the branches. I struggled to break the limbs so I could fall to the ground. The only problem was that I couldn't reach the ones pinning my wings.

"Help," I called limply. Edward was up in the tree in a flash. He carefully removed the branches keeping me in the tree. He grabbed me by my waist and jumped down to the ground.

"Thanks," I said, completely embarrassed that I had gotten stuck up in a tree. He chuckled,

"No problem," He kissed me softly. He led me back out into the clearing.

"She's okay," he called to the others. They looked a bit amused, but relieved at the same time. Except Emmett, he was on the ground laughing his head off.

"She. Ran. Into. Trees." He said between bursts of laughter. I glared at him. It wasn't that _funny_. The others seemed to be trying hard not to laugh. Jasper turned away, but I could see his shoulders shaking. Alice's hand was covering her mouth. Carlisle and Esme were smiling. I heard a soft chuckle beside me.

I just glowered at them all. It was my first time. It wasn't like I would do it perfectly my first time. I was lost in my thoughts of aggravation that I didn't even notice my feet leaving the grassy ground beneath me. Edward gasped beside me- no, beneath me.

I was now feet off the ground, I hadn't even realized I was flapping my wings. I was startled by how high I was and plummeted a foot, but regained height. I was actually flying! And not running into trees!

I was still annoyed at them for laughing at me, so I took off immediately. Leaving them gaping. I soared above the clearing, being careful to avoid trees.

If running was exhilarating, I couldn't even explain flying. I climbed higher and higher, reveling in the sensation. I circled the clearing, gaining speed. It was completely glorious. After a few laps, I returned to where the rest were standing. I lowered myself carefully, but got a little ahead of myself and fell the last few feet. Thankfully I landed on my feet.

I smiled brightly and glanced around me at the startled faces.

"Well, how'd I do?" I asked. No one answered me immediately, just stood there, gaping at me. I turned to Edward. He just looked dazzled, like the rest. Suddenly he pulled me to him and kissed me fiercely and pulled away. Now I was with them standing there gawking like an idiot.

"What...was.. that.. for?" I asked breathlessly. He just smiled that wonderful crooked smile.

"Er, Bella? I hate to intrude, but what was it that made you take flight like that?" It was Carlisle.

"Uh, err..." I didn't want to tell them I was angry that they were laughing at me. It sounded quite childish.

"She was angry that we were laughing at her," Jasper answered for me.

_Stupid empathic vampire_, I glared at him. Carlisle stood there, pensive. He finally spoke.

"Looks like you can use your talent more easily when you are feeling particularly strongly, an obvious battle technique." I gulped.

"Well, on to your next talent!" He said a bit too cheery, like he wasn't just talking about me going into battle.

"Edward, will you please?" Edward walked over to Carlisle, "Now, Bella, we don't know how your next ability works, so we are going to have to experiment." He motioned me over to where they were both standing.

"Try just being next to Edward and using his mind-reading talent, imagine just like you are folding and unfolding your wings, but instead, reading our minds," I closed my eyes and tried imagining, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes.

"Nothing," I told him.

"Thought that might be the case," he stated, "Now try doing the same, but touching Edward,"

Edward reached his hand out for mine, smiling encouragingly. I took it, and closed my eyes again. I imagined taking in Edward's talent, listening to the thoughts around me.

_Is she doing it? _Alice's bell-like voice filled my mind.

_She's certainly feeling anxious_. Jasper's voice was next.

_Hee hee. Bella running into a tree. _A picture flashed across my mind of me, very unflatteringly, crashing into the trees.

"Thanks so much, Emmett," I said aloud. He blanched.

"Y-You heard what I was thinking?" He said sheepishly.

"Did I really look that stupid crashing into those trees?" The whole group gasped and stared at me. Edward just grinned proudly.

"Welcome to my world," he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------

I looovveee Eddiekins! Well, now that you're done...go review!


	6. Chapter 6

I'M ALIVE!  
And kicking.

And I'm updating this story?  
Hm…

To be completely honest,  
I have no idea where I am going with this.

(Don't kill me)

Don't worry!  
I will keep writing!  
I'm just gonna have to plan it a little better.

So,

Here.

This chapter is shorter.

Blaaah.

----------------------------------------

I clutched Edward's hand and turned to him, curious about his mind. I concentrated on hearing his voice in my mind.

_Sorry, love. I've had this gift long enough long enough to know how to block it_. And he began to hum my lullaby in his head.

I scowled at him. He smiled that breathtaking smile and had me dazzled once again.

"If I can't hear yours, you can't hear mine," he whispered playfully into my ear.

"Wish the rest of us got the same consideration," Alice mumbled, suddenly appearing next to me. I heard mutters of agreement around me.

Alice turned to me and smiled sweetly and tugged me away from Edward.

"Try mine next!" she was absolutely giddy. She held out her hand and I took it tentatively. Minutes went by as I stood there awkwardly, not sure of what I was supposed to do.

"Maybe you should tell her how your power works, Alice," Edward said. I smiled gratefully at him. Alice giggled and gave my hand a slight squeeze.

"Well of course!" he smile turned serious as she began to explain.

"My talent works a bit differently than my brother's," she nodded towards Edward, "It, as I've told you, is a fallible gift and is all up to choice. My visions don't always come immediately and sometimes they come without me having to do anything." Alice's eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement as she continued, "If I need to know a certain outcome or the future of a certain person, I will concentrate solely on that person. The more attune to that person you are, the easier it is to See."

Concentrate, that seemed easy enough.

My thoughts automatically centered on Edward and I pushed the other nagging thoughts to the back of my mind, to worry about later.

I waited for something to happen.

Nothing did.

I became increasingly aware of the stares of the others and my mind wavered in its concentration. I closed my eyes, and pushed everything except my angel's face out of my mind.

I waited.

All of the sudden, Two figures flashed in front of my eyes, unfocused and hazy. They soon came into focus as if someone had adjusted a lens on a camera.

I gasped.

"How could you have done this to her?!" The tall, dark skinned boy shouted.

Jacob Black was trembling violently with fury. My insides squirmed with guilt as I watched my best friend. I hadn't talked to him since he found out my intentions of becoming a vampire. He wouldn't take my calls and Billy would always make up some excuse for him not being there when I came over.

He would hate me now. Werewolves and vampires were natural enemies.

"She would have never been in this danger if she was with me!" A tremor shook his frame and I knew he must be close to phasing.

"You were sent to kill her," My eyes snapped to Edward when I heard him speak. He stood, half submerged in darkness. His voice was calm, but he was in an attacking stance, "I won't let you succeed," his eyes flashed menacingly.

"She's already dead!" Jacob snarled. His whole frame shuddered violently and I watched in horror as Jacob exploded. A russet-colored wolf stood in his place. Edward tensed, and crouched lower.

They began to circle the clearing; their eyes never deviated from each other. The wolf let out a fierce snarl and Edward returned it with a rumbling growl. Jacob crouched lower and Edward matched him.

Then the tension broke, and they attacked.

My eyes fluttered open. The vision had left as abruptly as it came. I felt oddly disconnected to my surroundings as my mind reeled from the vision.

I was not even aware of Edward shouting my name or the other Cullens huddled around me.

My mind would not stop conjuring up the images I had just seen.

My best friend will be sent to kill me.

_No._

One of them would be killed.

_No._

All because of me.

My knees buckled beneath me. I fell to the grassy ground, but no blackness accompanied the fall. I wanted the blackness to come. I wanted to forget those horrible images. But that comforting blackness would forever evade me now.

My mind snapped back to reality. Edward had me cradled against his chest, his eyes were searching my face for answers.

"Bella?" his voice was frantic.

"I'm okay," I lied. My voice was unnaturally flat, giving me away instantly.

I looked up at the family standing around me, all with curious and concerned expressions.

"What did you see?" Carlisle broke the silence. Edward sent him a glare, obviously wanting to avoid that question, seeing my reaction to the vision in the first place.

"Jacob," was all I was able to get out. Edward stiffened beneath me. Edward and Jacob were not on the greatest terms. My mind flashed to them flying at each other. I flinched.

"What about Jacob?" Carlisle prodded. The shock was beginning to wear off, but the fear still clutched my insides.

"He will be sent to kill me," The words tumbled out of my mouth before I even knew what I was saying.

Edward's grip tightened around me.

"I won't let that happen," His voice was trying to soothe me, "I will die before he gets to you,"

A strangled sob ripped through my chest.

"I know," My voice broke, "That's what scares me,"

I had to do something. I was not about to let anyone die for me.

Especially not Edward.

I looked up at the faces which surrounded me.

It suddenly hit me, it was not only Edward or Jacob that would lose their lives because of me. This war could take any one of my vampire family.

Or all of them.

I suddenly knew what I had to do.

I lifted myself off of Edward and turned to look into his eyes. He smiled, but his smile faultered slightly when he looked into my eyes.

"Bella?"

"I love you," I whispered.

I tore myself away from him and sprinted towards the opposite end of the clearing.

I leapt into the air without turning to look at the shocked faces of my family that I had left behind.

------------------------

Wow.


End file.
